The Talk
by XxRazorgirlxX
Summary: Sequel to "The News Report." Barry and Wally have a little chat...oh boy. PLZ R
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Young Justice.**

* * *

The Talk.

Bruce sped down the empty streets of Gotham City with his new black Lamborghini. After leaving the Hall of Justice some time earlier, he decided that he needed to have a little chat with Dick and hoped that Barry would do the same with Wally.

"What were those two thinking?" he asked out loud

The billionaire playboy made a sharp turn and was immediately in front of his mansion. Alfred as always was waiting there for him.

"Good afternoon Master Bruce," said the older man as he opened the door for his pseudo son.

"Thanks Alfred."

Bruce walked through the two heavy bronze doors and started to speed walk up the stairs towards his ward's room with Alfred tailing right behind him.

"Judging by your actions Master Bruce; I'm guessing you saw the morning news?"

"Not only me Alfred, but the world too! I mean what were they thinking?"

Bruce harshly opened the door and was met with the sight of Dick, sitting in the lap of a stuffed bear that was probably twice his size (another gift from Wally no doubt. He had his laptop on his lap and was slowly munching on some chocolates that were right next to him. He was wearing a gray a pair of gray sweat pants and a huge black T-shit. No glasses. The young boy also had a goofy look on his face which was graced with a small blush as he watched the screen.

"Richard, we need to have a little talk."

At the sound of his mentor's voice, he quickly slammed the top of the laptop down and put it at his side.

"What were you doing?" asked Bruce

"Chatting with Wally."

"Oh right you have a boyfriend now."

Dick winced at Bruce's harsh tone, he slowly sunk. "Oh you, so I'm guessing you saw that, hun?"

"It wasn't just me, Dick. The whole world saw it! It's all over the papers, television and internet."

Yeah that does sound like a disaster, heavy on the 'dis'."

Bruce took a deep breath and sat down at the edge of the Boy Wonder's bed.

"Dick, why did you do all of this? Was it so you guys could get more attention from the media?"

"No Bruce," Dick replied. "Wally and I really are a couple and the press the press just caught us on film…unfortunately."

"I hardly doubt that you two are really a couple, you're just kids-"

"But we are!"

"You're only 13!"

"So what?"

Both dark haired males' eyes glowed with determination. Even if Dick Grayson wasn't Bruce Wayne's biological son both of them resembled each other in many ways, not only in appearance but also personality wise. Both were stubborn, loyal, determined, and dedicated to what they did. Alfred knew better than anyone else how much of a strong father and son bond they had.

"I believe that the Masters wish to talk in private; I shall take my leave," said Alfred.

As Alfred was about to depart, he was stopped by Bruce.

"No Alfred don't go you're family too; you deserve to hear this."

The loyal butler silently nodded and closed the huge wooden doors behind him.

Dick spoke up. "Bruce, I know this is hard to believe, but I…love Wally. He makes me feel…special."

A pink blush was painted across the younger boy's face. Bruce just pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"Ok, let's say that you really are in love. You're most likely to have fallen in love with the fits he gave you," said Bruce as he showed the young teen the half empty chocolate box.

"Bruce what are you talking about? I'm a billionaire's son!" I don't get whelmed just by a few expensive gifts. The croissants Wally bought me are the same ones that Alfred makes for me every day. Those chocolates, my school has a vending machine full of them a. And that new game station, I get like five of those at my birthday party last month!"

Dick was slightly out of breath. It took a lot of courage to speak up against a man like Bruce. The man was one of the strongest crime fighters known to man, but the Boy Wonder had to make him understand what he felt.

"Normally if anyone else gave me gifts like these; I would have thrown them in the trash. Just knowing that Wally went through all that trouble just for me makes them the most amazing gifts I ever gotten. And the sweets taste so much better. No offense Alfred."

"None take Master Dick."

"Richard, it's just as phase," said Bruce

"It's not a phase," screamed Dick.

The Dark Knight and the butler were taken back by the teen's outburst.

"It's not a phase," said Dick in a softer voice. "I know that we're both young and boys and everyone is probably thinks that we're only did it just so we could get on T.V., but that's not true. I do love Wally and I know that he loves me back. He makes me feel like I'm the most important person in the world. I really don't know if we're going to be together for a long time and thanks to that news report I would be surprised if we broke up tomorrow. But I…want us to be together for as long as possible. Age and gender shouldn't matter when it comes to love right?"

Bruce continued to pinch the bridge of his nose as he gave a long sigh of defeat. A first.

"Alfred will you please talk some sense into him please?" he asked.

"The butler just stared for a few minutes at his older mast and then brought his eyes back to his younger master. He gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry Master Bruce, but I must side with Master Dick on this."

"Really!"

"For reals?" Dick asked.

"For reals, Master Richard."

Alfred walked across the room to Richard's bed and put his hand on his shoulder giving him a soft smile.

"But why Alfred asked Bruce, who was baffled that his faithful friend would side with the young love struck teen.

"I'm sorry Master Bruce, but you yourself told me that first day Mast Dick came to us that we should do everything in our power to make him happy. And if Master Wallace makes him happy then I think we should support him."

Dick quickly jumped off his bed and latched himself around the older man's neck.

"Thanks Alfred."

Bruce dropped his face into his hands and let out a long sigh.

"Fine gang up on me. I'm just trying to stop him from getting hurt. First love bears no fruit."

I beg to differ Master Bruce. I remember when I was a young lad at the time my father was working for your grandfather at the time. Your father, who was probably eight at the time, much younger than Master Dick here, would often ruff off in the middle of the day just so he could see your mother."

"Mom?"

"Oh yes, I tell you; they were so cute together. But soon their puppy love became a relationship, and then it became a marriage which spawned itself into your conception. Master Bruce, first love does bear fruit, but only if you give it a chance."

Silence filled the room, as the Dark Knight remained silent; not showing any emotions, but everyone knew what was going through his mind.

The Boy Wonder also remained silent as memories of his parents started to cloud his mind. Small pools of tear started to gather in the corners of his eyes.

"Fine!" exclaimed Bruce.

The Boy Wonder was snapped out of his trip down memory lane.

"You can continue to see Kid Flash."

"Really?"

"Yes but for your outings, he'll has to come here to pick you up. He's a speedster he'll have no problems. You'll call every hour on the hours and you will tell me where you are going and no more lying and most important…NO touching below the eyes!"

Dick jumped across the bed into the arms of his father.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, but you've got to promise me that you guy won't get mixed up in the media again. Ok?"

"Yes. A million times yes!"

Dick jumped out of his father's hug and went to hug Alfred.

"Thank you, Alfred. If it wasn't for you Bruce would have never have changed his mind."

"He is a bit thick headed, isn't he Master Dick?"

"You do know that I can hear you right?" said Bruce, hands crossed over his chest and a soft smile was on his face, a fatherly smile. "Dick, I still have one more question to ask you-"

"I'm still a virgin, Bruce," said the teen.

An uncomfortable silence settled into the room. Alfred had a palm over his face and shook his head in a disapproving manner. Bruce seemed to be having a small heart attack. He slowly got up and left the room leaving the other two behind.

"I don't believe that was the question, Master Dick," commented Alfred.

"Oh…my bad."

* * *

**Ok, I'm not so proud of this one. I mostly write a lot of humor and there was just a lot of drama going on here. I tried to not make Bruce so OOC but yeah... I'm sorry if it's not what you guys were waiting for but i promise the next chapter will be more me , which mean more humor. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS ! You guys are amazing. And i also want to thank my beta realistjoker! You Rock. **

**PLZ R&R.**


	2. Barry and Wally Talk

The Talk Barry/Wally .

* * *

"Okay Barry you can do this. You've faced a lot worse in your life; you can do this." Barry was standing in front of Wally's door, trying to gather all his inner strength, so that he could confront the red-haired speedster. It wasn't like he was scared of Wally, but trying to tell a teenage boy to stop seeing the boy that made him happy was something that he wasn't skilled at.

"Well here goes nothing." said Barry as he knocked on the door.

"It's open!" yelled the red head from the other side of the door.

As the blond-haired man opened the door; he was met with the sight of an extremely messy room. Jumbo bags of chips were scattered all over the room as Wally sat on the only neat thing his bed, casually typing on his laptop. "Wally could you please close that thing; we have to talk."

"Oh no," Wally said as he pushed his laptop to the side, no closing it.

"Why the 'Oh no'?"

"Uncle Barry, I've had my fair share of bad talks and all of them have two things in common. They all started with, 'We need to talk,' and all of them ended in disaster."

The fastest man alive chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Well kiddo this might be one of those talks again."

"Oh balls…I mean dang it!"

Berry let out a soft chuckle. "It's about you and Robin-"

"Batman saw the news report and now he's out to neuter me; I knew it. Robin told me he wouldn't go so far as neutering me, but I knew that he would. Oh man, I'm a dead man. I knew I should have took Robin and ran off to Mexico as soon as that news report came out, but no Rob said that you guys might not have seen it yet and we should take a chance. And now daddy bats wants to cut my balls off!"

"Wally."

"What should I do what should I do what should I do? Run off to the Netherlands… I should run off to the Netherlands."

Wally ran franticly around the room.

"Wally!"

The red-haired speedster stopped in his tracks.

"Good now sit down."

Wally sat down obediently on his bed. Barry let out a long sigh and sat next to him. "Look kid. I'm not going to lie; the League did see the report—"

"The whole League?" Wally interrupted.

"Yes and Bats is pretty ticked off about the whole thing."

"Uh, why me?" said Wally as he plopped down on his mattress.

"And there's more. Bats told me to talk to you about yours and Robin's not-so-secret relationship and try to talk you out of it."

Wally quickly shot up. "What!"

"Yep."

The young speedster took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "If that's the case then why are you telling me?"

Barry just flashed a soft smile and ruffled the boy's fiery locks. "Cause I want to hear your side of the story. So tell me kid is this the real deal or just another one of your, 'one week,' crushes."

"Uncle Barry, you know better than anyone else what happens when I have my, 'one week,' crushes."

"You flirt with her for about five days and just when she's about to give in and actually go on a date with you; you've already got your eye on another girl. And the same thing happens the next week and the week after that and the week after that and the—."

"Ok, stop I get it!" Sigh. "You make it sound so easy," said Wally as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"So is it a, 'one week,' crush?" asked the fastest man alive.

Wally looked up at his mentor, deep forest green eyes met ocean blue ones. "Uncle Barry, Robin and I have been together for almost four months; that's a lot of weeks," Wally said as a light blush danced across his freckled face.

"So you think it's the real deal, huh?"

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure. Everything happened so fast. It's like one day we're best buds doing what we usually do, kicking bad guy butt and playing video games and then the next day…I don't know what happened, but I'm suddenly kissing him in front of millions of reporters and cameras and the whole world knows about us. It all sounds like a very bad romance novel...it's too much."

"Do you want to break it off with Robin?"

"No!"

"Do you have this urge to protect him even if you know that he can handle himself?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel extremely jealous of anyone that comes near him, even if you have complete trust in him?"

"Yes."

"And even if you two have been together for a long time; your palms sweat and you blush like you're meeting him for the first time?"

"Yes, all of what you said is completely right."

"You're in love kid."

Wally's hid is flushed face from his uncle and turned his attention to his laptop. His screensaver was up and showed a picture of Robin after a successful mission that ended ahead of schedule and the team decided to go to a local carnival.

Aqualad was trying to win all the goldfish that the carnival had, so he could set them free. Superboy had decided to stay with Aqualad, because Megan was dragging Artemis around. Robin and Wally decided to deal with the nonexistent conscious of not informing the League about the little break and went crazy.

A smile was brought to the young speedster's face as he remembered the day, especially when the team met in front of the bio ship. Aqualad had won at least half of the fishes and had set them free. Artemis had a killer headache from Megan talking all about the wonderfulness of cotton candy all day. And Superboy just wanted to go home just like everyone else…well almost everyone.

* * *

*_Flashback*_

_"C'mon guys, we can't end a day at the carnival without going on the Ferries wheel. It's just not right," said Wally to his teammates at they entered the bio-ship._

_"Keep it down Baywatch. I've got a killer headache here."_

_"And I don't care. C'mon guys let's go. There is no line and the ride only takes 10-15 minutes tops."_

_"I've had enough merriness for one day," said Superboy as he passed the speedster._

_"Fine be that way. What do you say Aqualad?"_

_"I'm sorry, but I cannot. The mission is done and I have freed my aquatic brethren; my work here is done."_

_"What about you beautiful? I'll buy you more cotton candy."_

_"No thanks Wally, I'm all set" said Megan as she held two huge bags of the fluffy pink sugary treat._

_"Rob, you're my only hope, please." Wally flashed his best puppy dog eyed look to his shade wearing friend._

_"Fine, I'm in, but we just have to find a way back to HQ before the League finds out."_

_"Oh I didn't think about that part."_

_Megan slapped her head in realization. "Hello Megan. I completely forgot. Uncle J'onn gave me a list of things that I need to buy from the supermarket." The green skinned girl reached into her pocket and took out a scroll. The long piece of paper unraveled and fell all the way to the floor, hitting her feet. "Uh this might take awhile."_

_"Great! While you guys are out grocery shopping, Rob and I will have a great time on the amazing Ferris wheel. When we're done I'll just run back to HQ and meet you there, no harm done. The League will never know and everything will be the same, bye."_

_In a 'flash' the red-haired speedster was gone along with the boy wonder._

* * *

_"Do you think we should have gone with them?" asked Robin as he waited in line with the freckled teen._

_"Sure if you want to spend two hours trying to find all the weird stuff on Miss M's list."_

_"Uhh…pass."_

_The small metal gate opened and both teens quickly ran into the first carriage they saw._

_"Ouch! Dude, I think I sat on something." Wally reached down and saw that he had sat on a plushie, but not any kind of plushie. A Kid Flash plushie. "C'mon now, that just disrespectful."_

_Robin, who was sitting on the other side of the carriage, was laughing his ass off. "OMG man. That's priceless."_

_The huge wheel shaped ride started to move and the faded baby blue carriage started to go higher in the air._

_"It's not funny dude. I bet if it was a Flash plushie, they would have never forgotten it."_

_"Dude stop being such a drama queen and be grateful they even include you as a carnival prize." said Robin as he snatched the small doll away for a closer inspection._

_The plushie looked homemade. It was about the size of his hand. The face was made out of regular cotton fabric (which had no mouth), the suit was also made of the same fabric and the hair seemed to be made of red fleece._

_"Actually I think it's kind of cute." Robin said as he slowly traced the emerald green eyes with his fingertips. "Hey KF if you don't want it; I'll take it off your hands."_

_"You want that? It doesn't even come close to my natural hotness." the speedster said flexing his muscles._

_"It's cute and it doesn't have your huge ego." Robin let the small stuffed hero sit right next to him as the wheel started to go into its third round._

_"So you think I'm cute, huh?" asked Wally as he crossed over to Robin's side of the carriage._

_"I think KF Jr is cute."_

_"KF Jr? Dude, you know how wrong that sounds?"_

_"Only to you cause you're a prev," said the younger teen as he lightly punched the other's shoulder._

_Wally light punched Robin back; he then did the same and Wally tackled him._

_"Hey! Get off me, KF."_

_"Not until you say I'm cute!"_

_The boy wonder flipped them over, so that he was on top. He started poking the speedster's in one of his soft spots, his ribs._

_"Ouch Rob, quit it. You're gonna leave bruises."_

_The raven haired boy continued to poke at the other teen's sides. The small carriage filed with the sounds of Robin's wicked laughter, as the two wrested on the small seat; suddenly the carriage stopped causing both teen to fall on the metal floor. Wally landed on top of the smaller teen._

_"Ouch! What was that? Are you okay, Rob?"_

_"I'll be just fine just as soon as you get off." Robin muffled in the young speedster's chest._

_"Oh sorry dude."_

_Wally got up and was memorized by the sight that laid under him. The boy wonder was spread across the metal surface breathing heavily, face slightly red due to the lack of oxygen. But what captivated Wally the most was that Robin's shades had slightly raised up his face, exposing the other boy's eyes._

_"Wow…"_

_Robin's eyes held the most beautiful shade of blue, not too dark yet not too light. They were just perfect. Like the whole sky had melted itself into those two beautiful orbs._

_But for Wally it all ended too soon. As he was suddenly pinned down by the smaller teen and the edge of a batarang was pointed way too close to his throat._

_"If you value our friendship even a little; you'll swear to me on your life that you'll forget everything you saw."_

_"Ok dude chill. I promise."_

_"You swear?"_

_"I swear."_

_Robin slowly moved away. "Sorry dude. It's just…you know… Batman and all."_

_"Don't worry dude. I totally understand," said Wally as he looked outside and saw a chubby old man hitting the control panel furiously causing it to fling sparks. "Looks like we're stuck up here for a while."_

_"So not aster."_

_Wally went to sit on the other side of the carriage. Just a few minutes had passed, but to the speedster it felt like hours. He couldn't stop thinking about those amazing blue orbs hidden under those damned black sunglasses._

_"I know you're thinking about them."_

_The sound of the boy wonder's voice snapped him out of his dream like state._

_"Umm…come again?"_

_"I know you're thinking about my eyes, Wally. How weak they make me look, how girly they are or how stupid I was to let my guard down for even a second and you were able to see them." Robin dropped his face into his palms and let out a long sigh._

_"Dude, I'm not thinking any of that stuff, not even a bit." Wally sat next to Robin with the small stuffed sidekick separating them. "Actually…I think they make you look kind of hot."_

_The younger hero's eyes widened and his cheeks got painted with a red blush._

_"Oh, well that's new."_

_Robin or Dick Grayson had to go to school just like a regular kid, but on his first day he learned a very important lesson. Kids like to make fun of other kids. Being an ex circus freak, plus being recently adopted by Gotham's well known playboy and being shorter than everyone in his age group made him the primary target for bullies. One of the main reasons he was picked on was his eyes. The bullies kept telling him that they made him look like a girl. Hurtful words were often thrown his way, words like: fag, freak, sissy, gay boy, fruitcake, queen, fairy, and many more. Bruce kept telling him to ignore them, but how could he? Especially if some of them where kind of true. He was kind of curious about boys…just a little._

_While Robin's brain was in 'occupied' mode, Wally's hands slowed started to creep towards the younger boy's glasses, but were stopped by a pair of small hands grasping tightly onto his wrists._

_"Dude, what are you doing?"_

_"Just one more time, please," said Wally in a husky voice._

_A blush appeared on the other's cheeks. "I don't think that's a good idea."_

_"Please. Just one peek." The speedster cupped the younger teen's cheeks, and started to trace the black rim of the glasses. "Let me see just for a sec."_

_Wally's hot breath tickled Robin's reddened cheeks. The raven haired boy's mind was in a haze. He knew it was wrong and he knew it was going against Batman's orders. Timidly his fingers made their way towards the black rim and took them off, exposing his eyes to the other hero._

_Wally looked at the beautiful sight in front of him. Robin, the boy wonder, his best friend in the world for the first time he looked normal. His amazing eyes made him look vulnerable, scared and beautiful. Slowly and carefully the red-haired boy stated to lean down to met the other's lips. Wally felt like he was possessed, by a beautiful siren that was slowly leading him to his sweet demise._

_Their lips met and a electric spark crawled up their spines and fireworks went off in their hearts. Wally started to nibble on Robin's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Robin timidly opened his mouth and let the other boy explore it. Wally got a little more risky and started to trace unsymmetrical patterns on Robin's back with his fingers. The boy wonder allowed himself to relax into the touch. Soon he found himself flat on his back, with Wally right on top of him, his tongue still in the younger boy's mouth._

_The raven haired boy felt like he was flying on cloud nine. He felt safe, not the kind of safe he felt when he was with Batman, but different. It felt very nice. He moaned into the kiss, until he suddenly felt something poking his crotch, something large._

_"Wow, Wally. I think we better stop now."_

_"What why?" whined Wally._

_Because…"_

_Robin looked down and saw KF Jr innocently settled between the teen's legs. Somehow the little doll found its way between the two boys' bodies. "Oh', wrong, Wally Jr," said Robin._

_Small snickers started to fill the carriage, until it went to full blown laughter. Both boys laughed so hard that hey didn't even notice the ride staring again or when it quickly got down to the bottom._

_When the ride was over, both boys got out of the carriage holding hands, with smiles painted on their faces. They left the carnival and went back to the spot with the bio ship once was._

_"So…"_

_"So?" said Robin, who was still holding the small plushie in his hands._

_"So…do you want to continue this…thing?"_

_"Yes! I mean sure whatever," Robin said, trying to play nonchalant._

_"Great, but we're not telling the team."_

_"Or the League."_

_"Deal, let's go."_

_Wally grabbed the boy wonder bridle style, but before they ran off he tenderly kissed the top of his head and whispered in his ear. "I'm really glad we ditched the others." And with that they ran off. Robin holding on tightly to the speedster's neck; he was really glad too._

* * *

"Hello? Any one home? Earth to Wally, earth to Wally do you read me?" asked Barry as he waved his hand in front of the boy's face, causing him to snap out of his trip down memory lane.

"Huh did you say something?"

"Oh nothing. While you were on your own personal trip to lala land; I got a text from Batman."

"Batman texts?" asked Wally.

"Yes and don't interrupt me. He says, 'Fine, the kids win.' Looks like you've won yourself a birdie."

The red-haired teen bounced up into the air, laughing and fist pumping. "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about. Wally one, Batman zero. I rule."

"Whoa calm down there cowboy. There are some terms of agreement."

"Seriously?" Wally asked as he let out a huge sigh and flopped down on his bed.

"Bats says that he's going to send all the details by fax, but he did text me the most important term."

Sigh. "Lay it on me."

"Ok just so you know, I'm reading exactly what he wrote me. 'If Wally doesn't make Richard happy; I will personally make sure to turn his life into a sea of never ending darkness.'" said Barry using his Batman voice.

The young speedster's once tanned freckled face, had now gone pale white. "Okay…"

Everybody knew that you have to have a death wish if you wanted to evoke the wrath of Batman, but for Robin he was willing to go against a thousand Batmen. Although he really did wish he didn't have to.

"Congratulations kid, you got your girl…I mean your boy's father's approval. Now that we got all the details out of the way, let's get to the good stuff." Barry sat right next his nephew and put his arm around his shoulder. "Sex."

"Oh no…"

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking right now. 'What does old Uncle Barry know about sex with guys?' Well believe it or not, your uncle went through his own wild period when he was your age."

"Oh sweet Jesus help me."

"I remember one guy who I met during spring break. Man, I swear that he must have had the biggest dic—"

I DON"T WANT TO HEAR IT. Too much info!" Wally covered his ears and shoved himself under the covers of his bed.

"Fine, I'll stop," said Barry leaving the teen's room.

When Wally heard the click of the door closing he got from under the covers and stared at the ceiling with a goofy grin on his face. He and his little birdie were finally accepted by their superhero peers and mentors. Nothing could ruin this moment.

From the other side of the door, Bally called out, "Oh and Wally, you know that you have to do chores until you're sixty to pay off that credit card bill, right?"

Then again.

"Oh crap."

* * *

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for the super late update! I miss young justice :( ! Why do you do this to us CN! Why! I want to give a shoutout to my beta! You rock! I'm thinking about writing a third chapter some time after the exams (gross:P)!Hope you like it! PLZ R&R


End file.
